User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight you will be judged in teams. While one team's part wasn't...complete, the other team was organized and quite frankly, had the much better lines. Team Gia Gunn Condragulations you are the winning team! Although you all excelled, one of you went above and beyond in helping the team... April Carrión Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earn the power to be a team captain in next week's challenge. For the rest of you on the other team-Alexis Michelle, Jade Jolie, Kennedy Davenport, Latrice Royale, Monét X Change and Sayanora-it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alexis Michelle Nick: Your look was definitely one of the best tonight and it's such a shame that you didn't submit a verse. Aquaria: Your runway tonight was STUNNING but unfortunately you didn't submit a verse. Next up...Jade Jolie Nick: Your verse wasn't really anything special. Your rhymed "sea" with "see", and it didn't really wow me. It was just kind of a safe performance and from here on out, I wish that you will really step it up. That being said, I think your looks so far have been pretty good. Although this one is giving me Asia O'Hara AS1 flashbacks with the potato camera, I still think it's a really good look and I can't wait to see what else you have. Aquaria: Your runway was very cute and I really liked it, your verse was okay. Just listening to yours and then listening to the original it's off beat and just kinda messy but I can see that you tried. Next up...Kennedy Davenport Nick: Just like Alexis, your look was absolutely STUNNING, but you didn't submit a verse which once again is a huge disappointment. Aquaria: You looked even better than Alexis and I'm happy to say that this is probably my favorite look tonight but you also didn't submit a verse. Next up...Latrice Royale Nick: Tonight, I thought everyone's look was really good although yours was as well, it was just a little underwhelming compared to the others. Your verse was also disappointing. You barely edited anything except "bow" and "stern". I think you could've worked a bit harder and actually put in effort which is what I think was lacking in your performance tonight. Aquaria: I thought your runway wasn't the best but I still really liked it. Your verse was lazy and I understand Kennedy didn't submit but you legit changed like two words from the original Next up...Monet X Change Nick: You stumbled last week, but tonight even it weren't for your team you might've had a higher placement. I think you put in the most amount of effort in your verse and it showed. I know it was hard to find a look for Monet in this category, but although yours isn't the best, it still fit the theme and I liked it. Overall, this is obviously your best performance so far and I hope that from here you keep improving and improving. Aquaria: First of all the look tonight was very meh but you were probably my favorite of the night. Your had the best verses and you really stood out from the rest. Great job tonight! Last up...Sayanora Nick: I was actually very shocked with your performance tonight. You actually did quite well and although it was a bit messy I still liked it. I was also very surprised by your look. I still think you need to fix your coloring and coloring between the lines and not outside of them. Your look was nice, but the bad coloring made it look unpolished. Another critique I have for you is to use a different color. You have the most freedom with the color of your look and I hope we don't keep seeing orange and yellow every week. Overall you did fairly well and if you take my advice then you will do better than just "fairly well" Aquaria: Your runway was good, was it the best, no, but I liked it. Your verse was also really good but it was also really messy too. Just work on that next time. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Monet X Change Although your team let you down, as an individual you slayed... You're safe. Sayanora Although your verse and look were rough around the edges, they were still better than some... You're safe. Jade Jolie Your look was stunning, but your verse was simple... You're safe. Latrice Royale Tonight, was not your best, but there were 2 others who did worse... You're safe. Alexis Michelle, Kennedy Davenport I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Under The Sea. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Alexis Michelle Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Kennedy Davenport This wiki has seen your great pageantry, now it's time for you to share it with the world Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts